The present invention relates to a rectifier device for three-phase generators in vehicles.
More particularly it relates to a rectifier device having two metallic cooling plates, and diodes inserted in the latter and having a printed circuit board and a positive connection including a threaded bolt.
In a rectifier device of this type known from the German Utility Model G 87 11 178 a connecting bolt for the connection of the rectifier device, which connection is designated by B+ according to German Industrial Standard, is inserted into the outer cooling plate of the two cooling plates of the rectifier diodes lying parallel at a distance to one another in that it is pressed into a corresponding hole of the outer cooling plate with a flange and contacts the annular shoulder of the screw head at the back of the cooling plate. The threaded bolt is tightly screwed to the cooling plate with a nut for protection. The rectifier device is mounted at the so-called B side of the three-phase generator. After the generator is installed in the vehicle a connection cable for the positive pole of the vehicle battery is securely screwed on to the free end of the threaded bolt.
A disadvantage in such solutions consists in that forces can act on the connection during strong vibrations and high starting torques and bending moments resulting in a deformation of the cooling plate or loosening of the fastening at the flange.